This R-24 Center grant application requests funding for a five-year period for the Population Research Center, directed by Robert Michael. The Chicago Population Research Center provides support to 41 faculty research associates who currently have over 75 funded research projects in three key areas: (1) marriage, family, and children; (2) healthy behavior at all ages; and (3) earnings, income, and poverty. We seek continued funding for three core units: (1) an Administrative Core; (2) an Information and Computing Core; and (3) a Program Development Core. Together these three cores facilitate and support a large, influential, and diverse program of research at Chicago. The Administrative Core consists of six service functions: (1) application preparation; (2) the Demography Workshop; (3) desktop support services; (4) dissemination services; (5) office space; and (6) strengthening the research community of PRC associates. The Information and Computing Core consists of (1) networked and stand-alone computing support; (2) bundled services of software licenses and desktop and server support; (3) data archive services; (4) the PRC Computer Lab for research assistants; (5) web support; as well as (6) information/library services. The Development Core consists of an active program of pilot projects and support for new faculty research. The Center aims to foster an engaged, collaborative, multidisciplinary intellectual environment for research in demography and population research; to provide efficient and facilitative research support services; to encourage the development of new research projects and research foci in population research; and to facilitate collaborative research and teaching among scientists working in population studies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]